


[诺俊]私房拍摄记事

by YikuaiGao



Category: NOREN - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YikuaiGao/pseuds/YikuaiGao





	[诺俊]私房拍摄记事

在她的二十岁生日派对的尾声，所有人都陷入酒精作怪的迷乱世界时，黄仁珺终于在李东淑的怂恿下发送了她的约拍申请。  
李东淑咬着她的耳朵，蜜糖一样粘稠甜蜜的嗓音在轻易地蛊惑着她被酒精麻痹的大脑，“去拍嘛，二十岁！身体最漂亮的时候，当然要记录下来！”  
她把自己的照片从手机里翻出来给黄仁珺看，全身上下只穿着一条包臀皮裙，挺翘的D罩杯上是夏威夷阳光滋润出来的比基尼晒痕，她坐在床边，只有一部分光斜打在她身上，融化的巧克力和甜奶油混合在镜头里。  
黄仁珺嘴巴圆成一个o字，捏着耳垂小声说“好辣好辣”。  
李东淑得意地看她一眼又接着划，“李马克那种门外汉都能拍出来这种照片，专业摄影师不把你拍的更漂亮？”  
“珺珺，我们女人可是在跟地心引力做抗争！等老了后悔都来不及。”李东淑说着就上手摸了一把黄仁珺的胸口，“青春易逝，抓住才是正经宝贝！”

虽然李东淑已经喝到舌头打结，但她拍着自己胸脯打包票，她推荐的摄影师绝对是一顶一的技术高超，并且在不省人事之前坚持着帮她按下“发送”才睡过去。而等黄仁珺也从宿醉中醒来，刚开始对拍私房这事犯嘀咕的时候，精神抖擞的李东淑就已经帮她把拍摄用衣下单完毕。

李东淑握着她的手郑重地说，“听姐妹一句劝。没有男朋友之前赶紧拍，除非你男朋友会拍照，不然真的就没机会了，身材再好也白搭。”  
“时光易逝不等人，去拍吧！我的姐妹！”

黄仁珺被李东淑说的心痒，脑子里总是飘过李东淑的照片，心一横，听话的连人带衣服被打包送到了拍摄地点，敲了门见到摄影师才后知后觉知道脸红。  
摄影师帅的有点超越一般想象。

李帝努按照惯例跟黄仁珺做摄前沟通，问她想要什么样的效果和风格。  
黄仁珺看着李帝努的脸就结巴说不出话了，只穿一条裙子这种话她也不好意思说，脸红的要滴血，半天没说明白一句话。  
李帝努看着她这幅样子觉得可爱，笑着让她别紧张。  
可黄仁珺做不到，她把装衣服的包的拉链打开，往李帝努眼前一推。  
“大概…大概就是这种”  
这种是哪种，黄仁珺自己其实也不知道，只知道这是认真做过拍摄私房功课的李东淑选的“最佳服饰”。  
包一开，小丁字裤，小内衣，小t恤，小裙子就掉出来了，黄仁珺一看更不知道怎么办了，李帝努看着她似笑非笑的，她心跳的要起飞了。  
黄仁珺把手机一放，从包里掏出一个保温杯，拧开咕嘟咕嘟把一整瓶喝了个干净。李帝努闻到味才知道，原来保温杯里装的是一瓶酒。  
“我喝了酒就能放得开了…”黄仁珺咬着嘴唇说。她一边觉得尴尬丢人，一边在心里祈祷，快点上劲啊快点上劲，上劲了就好了。

脸开始变得红扑扑的，看着李帝努的眼神开始迷离，她觉得好像劲上的有点太大了，导致她跳过兴奋那段直接头晕了。  
黄仁珺站起来，“我去洗手间洗个脸清醒一下”还没说完就直挺挺地朝着李帝努倒过去了。  
软绵绵的，李帝努抱了个满怀。  
还是只橙子酒味的小蛋糕。

黄仁珺一觉睡到天黑，睡醒了还不知道自己在哪里。  
她探头探脑的推门出去，朝着唯一一个开着灯的地方走去，是厨房。  
李帝努背对着她往碗里盛东西，转过头来才看到傻愣愣站在一边的黄仁珺。  
黄仁珺尴尬的“那个…这个…我”了半天，被李帝努打断。他把手上的碗放在桌上，帮她把椅子拉开，说“我给你煮了醒酒汤，我妈在电话里教的，你尝尝怎么样呢”

黄仁珺不仅喝了李帝努煮的醒酒汤，还吃了一碗清汤挂面，才被李帝努送回了家。  
她站在小区门口，李帝努倒完车回来跟她打招呼的时候，她脸红扑扑地弯下腰对着车窗说，“李老师我平时不是那样的！”  
李帝努歪着头，为了能从车窗里看到她，还是那种很礼貌的笑容，说“我知道了，回去好好休息，明天再见。”

黄仁珺刚回家李东淑的电话就打了过来，一上来就是“怎么样怎么样，摄影师帅不帅？”  
黄仁珺把鞋子脱掉，闷声闷气地，“帅啊，当然帅，但我喝酒壮胆把自己喝醉了，在人家家里睡了一下午，丢死人了。”  
李东淑在电话那头笑的上气不接下气，黄仁珺更羞恼了。  
“不过你倒是给我解释解释怎么约拍约到人家家里去了？李东淑你做功课就是这么做的？”黄仁珺一想到自己是从李帝努家的床上醒的酒就觉得丢人。  
“人家家里好几套房子，还不让拿出一套来工作用了？人家是专业的啦，莫怕莫怕，你看你在人家家里睡了一觉不也没事嘛～”李东淑还是忍不住地笑，嘻嘻哈哈的黄仁珺觉得脸烧的很。

没事倒是没事，可第一次见面就丢这种人，以后想有点别的什么还怎么有呀！  
黄仁珺恨恨地把电话挂掉。

黄仁珺洗漱完躺在床上，看着热乎乎的李帝努的微信不知道要不要发点什么给自己挽挽尊。她还没想好，李帝努的消息先来了。  
“明天不用带酒”  
“我帮你准备”  
“早点睡”  
怎么就留下了这样的印象呢？黄仁珺用被子盖住头，缩在里面恼死了。

第二天到的时候倒是没有前一天那么紧张了，她在前一天的屋子坐好，李帝努才端着两杯红酒走过来。  
“慢慢喝，我陪你。”

黄仁珺接过酒抿了一小口，被涩得吐了吐舌头。再抬头去看李帝努的时候，对上的就是他的笑眼。  
笑着被看什么的，好犯规啊。

红酒的劲慢慢上来，黄仁珺开始有点热。李帝努拿着平板给她看，他把李东淑给她准备的衣服搭配了几套拍了照片给她看，问她觉得怎么样。  
黄仁珺看着那些小衣服看的脑子发热，感觉浑身是劲不知道要往哪里使才好，索性脱起外套，对着李帝努豪气地说“来！”

李帝努摸摸她的头，跟她说，“我们先慢慢来，慢慢适应，不用怕。”  
黄仁珺点点头，接过衣服就去换。

第一套是比较贴身的白色T恤，里面是一件薄薄的内衣，没有衬垫，也没有钢圈，两块三角形的红纱挂在一条细细的带子上，围住了她的胸括。下面是一条红色格子高腰包臀裙，只是里面穿的是黑色的丁字裤。  
黄仁珺一只手抱胸，一只手扯着裙边，尴尴尬尬地走进来了。李帝努看她这个样子，端起酒杯问她，“要再来一口吗？”  
黄仁珺点点头，跑过去从李帝努手里接过来，喝了一小口。

许是跟李帝努离的近了，她有些不安，两只手都背在后面往下拉裙子，小胸脯倒是挺得老高。  
黄仁珺觉得就算自己里面那件内衣只是薄薄的一层纱，但好歹是两层布，怎么也好过她这条随时要露屁股的裙子。可是她没想到，布料太薄，她挺得越厉害，激凸越明显。

两团肉颤巍巍地绷在贴身t恤里，胸尖翘得老高，她手里捏着酒杯，脸红扑扑的，李帝努拿起相机就开始拍。  
“现在就很好，不用在意我，你随便做什么都行。”

黄仁珺往前探了探头，对着照相机看。她的背后是一面镜子，红色裙子包不住的圆圆的屁股被镜子照出来，裙底一览无余，落在镜头里，可她的表情却是懵懂无知的，只是单纯在好奇镜头而已。

李帝努慢慢跟黄仁珺拉开一点距离，黄仁珺端着酒杯又喝了一口。  
“可以慢慢把裙子掀开一点点吗？”李帝努问。  
黄仁珺把手伸进裙底，她提着侧边的一点边缘，慢慢向上拉，露出丁字裤挂在她腰上的细细的带子，整条右腿露出来了。  
“这样可以吗？”她还是那样懵懂地问。  
“很漂亮。”李帝努答。

一杯红酒见底，黄仁珺很明显比刚换完衣服的时候自在多了。  
“好，现在，把上衣脱掉可以吗？”  
空调的温度也被调高了，黄仁珺舔了舔嘴唇，跪下去给自己倒酒。  
又喝了一口才把上衣脱掉，露出那件红色的轻薄的内衣。  
黄仁珺捂着两个粉尖，因为是几乎透明的布料，她还不愿意直接给李帝努看。  
“到床上去吧，有被子给你盖。”  
黄仁珺看了一眼那张她睡过的床，丢人的事突然又被想起，她又喝了一大口红酒才磨磨蹭蹭走到床边。

“试试爬上床呢？”  
黄仁珺看了李帝努一眼，他很专注于自己镜头里的画面，多看一眼画面外的她都没有。  
她看了看自己的样子，心里想着，我不够美吗？虽然很有职业素养，但是怎么会有人不想多看几眼呢？  
于是她慢慢爬上床，跪在床中央，把屁股高高地撅起。她又扭头去看李帝努，李帝努只是站的位置变了变而已。  
她突然觉得有些生气，像闹脾气似的，把裙子从屁股根掀起来。裙口窄又贴身，黄仁珺掀起来的时候，臀肉弹了一下裙子才被捞到腰以上。  
从李帝努的角度只能看到那条黑色的丁字裤带和她圆润的臀峰了。  
李帝努没有什么过多的反应，连拍了几张，就让黄仁珺去换衣服了。连一句“很漂亮”都没有。  
还真的没有反应呀，黄仁珺不怎么开心。连李东淑都夸她臀型好看，忍不住要抓她两把，怎么李帝努就没有感觉呢？  
她瘪了瘪嘴去换第二套。


End file.
